


30 Days of Domestic Fluff

by DarthRamette



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthRamette/pseuds/DarthRamette
Summary: Drabbles for the 30 days of Domestic Fluff on Tumblr.





	1. Waking Up Together

Day One - Waking up together

The morning sun began to filter through into the bedroom as the occupants began to stir. Sha’kira turned away from the offensive rays curling up into Vowrawns chest. His arms wrapped around her pulling her closer to him and further away from the intruding sun. 

Voice heavy with sleep she looked up and smiled. “Morning.”

Vowrawn started to awaken and smiled down on his wife.

“Morning to you as well my dear. What time is it?”

Sha’kira rolled over to look at the chrono and groaned.

“A little after 6, far too early for Felday.”

She could hear and feel his chuckle at her lack of enthusiasm for mornings.

“The kids won’t be up for another couple of hours if we are lucky. Come back here.” Vowrawn reached for Sha’kira pulling her flush against her.

Suddenly a very peppy 5 year old bounded into their room and jumped on the bed. 

“You were saying something about them being asleep?” She said with a bit of sarcasm

They both rolled over and sat up. Looking at them was the eager and innocent eyes of their five year old son Tygetus. 

“I need help turning on Wrats papa.” 

They both laughed at the innocent way he asked knowing full well he had already tried and failed thus the plea for help.

Looking at her husband, “You help him with cartoons, I’ll get breakfast started.”

Climbing out of bed Vowrawn picked up the eager little pureblood, who was clutching his Darth Nox Wrat. “You could at least bring my wrat son, I might think I am not your favorite.” his voice was one of mock hurt

“I dont need a wrat of you daddy.” 

The look of mock pain and the dramatic hand over his heart sent Sha’kira into a fit of laughter. Vowrawn kissed his son on the head and began walking downstairs. Running her hands through her hair Sha’kira headed towards the kitchen to start cooking breakfast.


	2. Morning Routine

Day two- Morning Routine

Lak was asleep on the chest of Darth Gravus when the alarm went off waking them both. She hated that thing and hated mornings. Feeling a kiss on the top of her head she rolled over and stretched. 

“Morning” she greeted him while running her fingers through his hair. The only part of mornings she liked was seeing his usual perfectly slicked back hair a mess and pointing up in all directions.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she ran her hands over her face then headed for the kitchen to fix breakfast. Gravus headed for the shower first. His showers were much quicker than Lak’s rather long and hot ones so he would shower first. It was simple fare she made for them, caf, toast, jam and quickly fried potatoes.

Stepping out of the shower Gravus wrapped a towel around his waist then went out into the living room and towards the smells that came from it. Lak looked up and saw hi,. his hair a wet mess plastered to his head and only clad in a towel. He was a sight, a hot and sexy sight. Noticing the hungry look in her eyes he smiled then went into their bedroom to change. 

“Breakfast is ready for you if you want it. I’m heading for the shower.”

Giving her a quick kiss before she went in to shower, he put his armor on and slicked his hair back. Lak took her usual long shower then changed into her armor. Coming out she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and kissed his cheek. He pointed to her plate which was prepared for her. He always did it while she showered as a thanks for making breakfast while he took his.

They sat in silence for a while going over the morning reports and making notes about what they read if needed. At 0730 they got up and both cleaned up the breakfast mess. Grabbing her briefcase from the office she met him by the door. Walking out they went to the Imperial Administrative building for the morning briefing. After the meeting the two lovers parted until days end when they would meet again for dinner.


	3. Laundry

Day 3 - Doing Laundry

Vowrawn brought the 3rd laundry basket into their bedroom and dumped it on the bed. He was amazed at how much laundry his family made, what amazed him more was how most of it was from his three children. 

Looking at his wife, “How is it possible that 3 people, all smaller than us can make so much laundry? Do they change clothes five times a day or am I missing something?”

Laughing Sha’kira started separating socks from pants and shirts. 

“I’m just as confused as you my dear but it seems our children generate an incredible amount of laundry on their own. I wish I knew how they did it but it seems to be one of the great mysteries of our times.”

Out of now where Vowrawn was hit in the face by Wrathful Wrats t-shirt.

“Help me sort them out so they little monsters that made them can put them away.” Seeing the undignified look on her husbands face at her request she looked at him, “Yes I am asking you to help with boring domestic tasks, your arms are not broken.” 

Pointing at a full basket that was their daughters she waited to see how long it would take him to start helping. He huffed but went over and dumped it and began sorting the various types of clothes. After they both were done sorting and the piles were made he came over and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

Turning to look into his eyes she could tell he was remembering. “Yes they are growing love, they do that. Each time I do this it reminds me of how they are getting bigger and older each day.”

He pulled her close letting his love for her flow through their bond. She took comfort from it and returned the same comfort to them. As mundane as this task was for two of the most power Sith in the Empire, it was also a reminder that they could not stop time and their children were growing and one day would powerful Sith in their own right.


	4. Night In

Day 4- Night In

“Shall we go out to eat or stay in for a relaxing night?” Lak asked Domisan hoping he would pick staying in

“I’m in no mood to go out today, it was a long day at work and we have plenty to fix here.Besides the season opener between Dromund Fels and Leritor is on, I figured you would want to watch it.” 

She glanced down at the Leritor kit she was wearing and smiled. “No, why would you think I wanted to watch the game. It was the kit that gave me away wasn’t it?”

“Pfft no, not at all. Come on , lets fix something to eat.”

Lak and Dom worked around each other fixing a small meal together before the game. Carrying out the salad and wine Lak sat down at the table and awaited her beau and the main course. Coming out of the kitchen was the smell of his baked nerf legs.

“That smells delicious my dear.”

“Thank you.” he held out his glass and she filled it with wine she had gotten on her last trip back to Leritor.

After a quiet dinner they sat down on the couch and turned on the holo for the pre-game. 

“This is a rebuilding year for Leritor, I wouldn’t expect them to cause an upset here.” the announcer chimed in

Lak shook her head and rolled her eyes.

“That is why they said when we won the Imperial Cup, keep counting us out boys and you will find out the hard away.”

“You know they can’t hear you right?”

“Yes but it makes me feel better, you know this.”

The Imperial anthem began to play and the players stood shoulder to shoulder, the Dromund Fels players sang along, the Leritor players did not. 

Sitting back they watched a back and forth game with plenty of offense and a distinct lack of defense. In the end Leritor prevailed 4-3.

“Told you they would win! Now if the coach could get a back line that knows how to fucking defend that would be awesome.”

“Now that is over care to join me for desert?” 

The look in his eyes left no doubts as to what he had in mind and it wasn’t food. 

“I do love a good victory celebration, lead on.”


	5. Night Time Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night time routine between Darth Sha'kira and Darth Vowrawn

Vowrawn turned off the lights to their youngest son’s room and walked back downstairs. The kids were finally in bed, asleep was a whole other thing but for the time being they were in their rooms for the night. Turning from the bottom stair he could see Sha’kira sitting on the couch watching the holo. She kept flipping between channels unable to decide on anything and soon gave up.

“Nothing catching your attention my dear?” he asked

“No, no idea why but nothing calls out to me to watch it.” she told him, weariness in her voice, “ I’m going to go shower then read.”

Vowrawn puttered around the kitchen making them both a small meal while she showered. A while later she came down to join him. It was easier to eat after the children went to bed but they did attempt to have family dinner at least 4 times a week. 

After they enjoyed a nice and quiet meal they headed to the master bedroom. Vowrawn changed into his night clothes and got into bed. Both Sith had data pads from work and read them as they did almost nightly. Jotting down notes on flimsy Vowrawn sent off messages to his office staff about a budget meeting tomorrow. Shak’ira looked over the metrics from the last war games her Legion took part in and made notes on improvements and outstanding performances. 

They both had said at the start of their marriage no work is to be brought to bed, that idea lasted all of 3 months max. 

Yawning Vowrawn set his data pad on the night stand then looked over at his wife. He was trying to be subtle but that didn’t work so he plucked the padd out of her hand and set it on top of his.

“HEY! I was reading that.” she barked at him while trying to get it back at the same time

“You are right, you were. It is time to go to sleep.” he could feel her annoyance, and see it but that did not deter him from turning off the lights and pulling her into his arms. 

“Even the Wrath needs sleep and her husband is tired and wishes her to join him.” 

She curled up closer to him putting her head on his shoulder. It didn’t take long for they two Sith to fall fast asleep.


	6. Shopping for Essentials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lakadimos and Domisan go to the store to shop for dinner ingredients they need.

Pushing the cart to the vegetable section Lak stopped. Picking up the carrots, potatoes and spices for dinner she bagged and weighed them. Dropping them into her cart then turning to Domisan, “ What else is on the list sweetie?”

Looking down and crossing off the vegetables,”Let’s see, Wine, Bread, and….cookie dough. I don’t recall putting cookie dough on the list.”

“Oh, did you not, huh how did it ever get there?” she grins before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek

They quickly got the wine and bread that would go with dinner but couldn’t help notice the dirty looks directed at Lak from several aliens. “Sweetheart why are aliens giving you nasty looks?”

“They work in my office with me and hate me. I’m used to it.”

“That makes a little more sense, should we say something?”

“No, just let it be dear it doesn’t bother me.”

Making their way to the cookie dough Lak picked up three packages and put them into the cart. Smiling at him, “Comfort food.”

Checking out they headed home for a nice meal and later comfort food.


	7. Exercising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the many exercising routines that Domisan and Lak adhere too

The morning was cool, a slight breeze blew through the streets of Kaas City. The tree branches swayed with the the gusts. It was just before 0630 and two Sith took a leisurely jog though the city.

Turn at the bridge and head back home

Ok I was starting to wonder if were lost

Turning at the said bridge they picked up the pace from a light jog to a run.

We still have lightsaber training when we get home

Don’t remind me, my knee is killing me

Finally returning home Lak and Domisan drank water in the desire to rehydrate themselves then entered the training room. Instead of her lightsaber she chose to use a Force pike. 

“Defend yourself.” Domisan lept at Lak pushing her back with a flurry of blows

Turning it was now Laks turn to attack him. She came at him with speed and power forcing him onto the defensive. He became more compact to keep her at bay while waiting for his chance to attack again.

They went back and forth until Lak finally lost her balance and tumbled to the mat. Domisan stood over her with his lightsaber pointed at her throat. “Good, your stamina is better as is your speed.:

Helping her back up, “Let’s get a shower before we head into work”


	8. Wearing Each Others Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Imperius ie Sete'bos decides to surprise her husband Talos Drellik by paying him a visit in the study wearing one of his favorite shirts

Sete’bos stood looking in their closet for Talos favorite shirt and found it. The shirt wasn’t for him to wear however, it was for her. It was always fun to surprise him by wearing it, his reaction was fun to watch and usually lead to something far more pleasurable than his surprise.

Slipping it on she left the top three buttons undone, her blue skin that he loved so much obvious and alluring. The bottom of his shirt barely covering the top of her thighs but obscuring her most private area…barely. Pinning her hair up she sauntered to the study where her husband was.

Standing in the door Talos was totally oblivious to her presence. She loved watching him work, the furrowed brow when he was deep in concentration and the tapping of his pen as he worked out the mystery given too him by another tomb. Clearing her throat he looked up and smiled. It took him a second to register what she was wearing, or more accurately not wearing. She could feel the change in him and smiled. 

Dropping his pen he pushed his chair back and walked quickly towards her. The serious Imperial officer was gone, replaced by a passionate and excited lover.

“Hello love, how’s your research -”

Talos rapid reaction caught Sete’bos by surprise as his mouth cut off the rest of her sentence while backing her towards the wall.

“You know what seeing you in my shirts does to me.” he growled as his voice dropped in concert with the rise in passion emanating from him

“I do.” she told him while tracing his jaw. “That’s why I am wearing it.”

“You are a bad Sith for doing this to a helpless Imperial.”

“Yes I am, and you love it.”

“I do indeed. In fact let me show you how much I love it.”


	9. Nursing the Sick One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one sentence that can frighten the entire of the Dark Council..."Darth Vowrawn is sick." Sha'kira takes care of her husband as he fights off the Kaas Flu.

Shak wasn’t sure how many times she was awoken by Vowrawn tossing in turning. Normally he was a sound sleeper unless it was the night before quarterlies or he was….sick. Rolling over she put her hand on his forehead and sure enough it was hot to the touch, far hotter than it should be. 

Getting out of bed she went into the kitchen and prepared tea for him as well as making a cold compress for his forehead. Walking back into the bedroom he was already sitting up and coughing. Setting the tea on the nightstand she put the compress on his head.

“Drink this love, it should help with the fever.” Vowrawn didn’t argue which was strange and slowly sipped the tea. Closing his eyes it was gone he coughed a few more times.

“Thank you dear.”

His lack of fight and snark told her that he really was sick, and it was more than just the sniffles. Normally if he just felt under the weather he would turn into the biggest man child in the Empire. Less than 10 minutes later he drifted off into a less restless sleep. Shak was worried about him, he didn’t get sick often so this was unexpected. She sent a message to his office simply saying he would not be in tomorrow at minimum but expect him to be gone most if not all of the week.

As dawn broke Vowrawn stirred and saw his wife asleep next to him. As hard as he tried to not wake her a coughing fit overtook him and woke her. Sitting up she rubbed his back.

“I’ll go make more tea love, just relax.”

While preparing his tea she received a reply from their family doctor about what could be ailing Vowrawn. From the symptoms described it was the flu. That meant her loving and at times irritating husband would down for at least a week.

Coming back into the bedroom, “Here sweetie, drink up.”

“Thank you love. What in the Force is ailing me?” 

“It seems my love you have the flu. According to the doctor it is running rampant at the Citadel.”

Looking over at her and grinning, “See I am so irresistible even germs love me.”

Rolling her eyes, “Yes I am sure that is it. Here is some toast…eat. Until your fever breaks and your appetite returns you are on bed rest.”

“I still have my….”

“Stop.” She warned him “I’ll go get a new compress then back to sleep for you.”

Shak could tell as the week went on Vowrawn was slowly getting better. She may have grumbled about having to take care of him but she loved him and would always do so.


End file.
